


Story

by iAmYou



Series: One Shots [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post Doomsday, Pre-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Spoilers for Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose tells her little brother a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story

**Author's Note:**

> A bit different than my usual style... okay, quite a bit different. As in, only dialogue.  
> 'Right, maybe not that different after all.

_Once upon a time, a girl fell in love._

"Tony, mum'll kill me if I let you stay up too late!"

"Don't tell her."

"You'll be all grumpy tomorrow and she'll know."

"No I won't!"

"Yeah you will. You know it. What if... oh, I tell you a bedtime story?"

"Bedtime stories are lame and about princesses and love and girly things!"

Not this one. It's about a wolf."

"The big bad wolf?"

"Sorta. Get in your bed and I'll tell you."

 

"Tell it!"

"Okay, um, once upon a time, a girl fell in love."

"But you said-"

"Just listen! This girl had two names, only she didn't know about the second one. Her name was... what name do you like?"

"I like your name. Call her Rose."

"So, she went by the name Rose. One day she was attacked by monsters made from plastic."

"How are monsters made from plastic?"

"They were really only the minions. A man saved her life. The next day she met him again and they went off to find the actual monster. This time Rose saved the man's life. He asked her to come with him, go on adventures together, but she had to take care of her boyfriend and mum and said no. The man left, but came back and told her he could travel in time too, so she could do both."

"Does the man have a name?"

"Maybe. Rose never learned it though. It was a secret."

"Oh. Okay."

"So, they went on adventures together. They made friends together, although the man never liked Rose's boyfriend, and one of those friends was a conman. He-"

"What's a conman?"

"A person that lies and tricks people."

"But they made friends with him?"

"Yeah, he was actually very nice. He was called Jack. So it was all happy for a while..."

"Isn't this about a wolf?"

"I'm getting to that part! One day, they all got trapped in a game show where if you lost, you died. The man and Jack escaped, but Rose lost and was killed. Only, they figured out it was all a trick and she was alive, but kidnapped by their greatest enemies. These enemies were called Daleks, and they had destroyed everything the man loved. He and Jack saved Rose, but the Daleks were still there and they had to defeat them before they destroyed everything again. The man had a plan to build a weapon to kill the Daleks, and Jack sacrificed himself to buy the man some time. The man knew, however, that his weapon would not only kill the Daleks, but also Rose and himself. He didn't want to kill Rose so he sent her away, which made Rose sad."

"What'd she do?"

"She became a goddess and learned her second name. She wasn't just Rose, ordinary person, but also a god named the Bad Wolf. She went back to the man, brought Jack back to life and killed all the Daleks. The man knew that the Bad Wolf was a goddess in a human body and would kill Rose's body so he kissed her-"

"Ew!"

"And took Bad Wolf out of Rose. It ended up killing the man, but that was okay because he was special. He came back to life, but he was pretty and younger and liked hugs. It scared Rose at first, she didn't realize it was still the man and she'd forgotten she was ever a goddess so she didn't even know why he had changed. It was okay after a while, they went traveling again and-"

"They all lived happy ever after?"

 

"Rose? How did it end?"

"Oh, Rose's dad came back to life and she told the man she loved him 'cause she hadn't ever told him."

"Did he say it back?"

 

"Yeah. 'Course he did. Wouldn't be a good ending if he didn't."


End file.
